The mission of the Protein Chemistry Core is to provide the facilities and expertise necessary for identifying, purifying and characterizing polypeptides that are important to the success of the investigative efforts of the participating investigators. The specific aims of Protein Chemistry Core are to: 1) cooperate with Core investigators in identifying, purifying and characterizing the native forms of proteins and glycoproteins of interest that play critical roles in cell-cell or cell-extracellular matrix interaction within the skin, 2) make resources available for the accurate and efficient sequencing of purified proteins and the production of corresponding synthetic peptides for functional studies and antisera production, and 3) provide training to Core investigators and their associates in the biochemical techniques required for the purification and characterization of proteins of interest.